The Tortures of Love
by Vannahlove
Summary: After Sasuke comes out of the closet in front of everyone, the fan girls make it their mission to find out who the man is. When his gets the guy, will they live happily ever after? SASUNARU AU Was once titled If You Were Gay
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter story. Hi!!!!  
****I do not own Naruto. But I would love to...hehe**

IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
IF YOU WERE QUEER  
I'D STILL BE HERE  
YEAR AFTER YEAR

_Avenue Q _

_----------------------------------x------------------------------_

"Sasuke! Please go out with me!" A short red-head girl with olive skin asked a tall brunette with pale skin.

"I'm not interested." The boy Named Sasuke said.

"Sasuke... I love you! Please go out with me." Another girl called

"I'm not interested." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke please go out with me." Another girl asked.

"Sorry but no." He said

"Sasuke I love you and-." Yet another girl said but was cut off with an annoyed voice saying 'no'. Sasuke sighed and walked off into his first class of the day.

Sitting at his desk, it all started up again. Sasuke drowned it until he felt hand go around his neck. He sighed and turned to see what bold fan girl dared to do this. Instead of seeing a girl, he only saw his best friend Naruto.

"What is it?" He asked the lean tanned boy hovering around him.

"I need your homework." Was the reply. Sasuke sighed and shrugged out if Naruto's loose grip, he unzipped his backpack and brought out a piece of paper.

"You can copy it if you never promise to do that again?" He told the blond boy.

"Do what? Put my arms around you or turn you on?" Naruto teased. Sasuke shot the other boy a glare.

"Gee. All of a sudden I don't feel like giving you my homework." Sasuke said. Naruto made that AH! Sound and dropped to his knees and begged.

"Please Sasuke let me copy your homework! I promise not to turn you on again! Please!" Naruto pleaded a little too loud. Every one turned around to find out what was happening. Sasuke shot the other boy the yet another glare and just handed him the homework.

"Here." He said. Naruto took it and gave his friend a cheerful smile.

"Thank you! I totally _love_ you!" Naruto said and went to his desk. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the front of the class.

"Here." Naruto said to Sasuke as he handed him a piece of paper at the class. Sasuke took it and continued walking out the door, Naruto a little bit behind him. As soon as Sasuke came out the door, more girls swarmed him. About 40 girls got the chance before Sasuke got so pissed; he blew his biggest secret to everyone. As soon as he said it, Even Naruto became shocked. All the girls either cried or stood on shock and disbelief. All that happened because of one little line.

"NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH ANY OF YOU! I'M GAY OK?" Yes. Sasuke did just yell it. Even the great Uchiha will blow his top. As soon as he announced it, the whole hallway was quiet for about 5 seconds until some guy laughed, followed by Naruto, then some others. The girls, on the other hand, stood stick still; staring at Sasuke. Then the cried or fainted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the area heading to his next class, Naruto trotting behind him, still giggling.

---x---

It was lunch time and the cafeteria was abnormally silent. There was people talking, don't get me wrong, but it was as if someone had died and it was the funeral. Sasuke was enjoying the quiet until two loud mouths came towards his table, one sitting across from him, the other next to him.

"So… Sasuke…heard you like boys…. Nice." The brunette across from him said while muffling back laughs.

"Shut up Kiba or I swear I will gauge out your eyeballs with that spork you're holding and when the handle breaks, I _will_ get another." Sasuke threatened. You could hear the venom seeping through his voice.

"Geez! Touchy!" Kiba said and flinched

"I think It's ok." Naruto said

"That's because you're gay too." Kiba retorted. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy across from them. Kiba flicked his tongue at him then winked.

"Oh, you _so_ wish." Naruto retorted. Just then a pink haired girl and one with hair that was so black, it looked blue, came to the table. The brunette girl took a seat Next to Kiba and across from Naruto and just smiled. The pink-haired one sat on the other side of Naruto. She leaned forward so she could see Sasuke.

"So, heard about your announcement." She smirked. Sasuke let out and angry sigh.

"And here I was, thinking how wonderful our babies would look." She said and let out an over dramatic sad sigh. Naruto laughed, which made everyone -excluding Sasuke - laugh.

"So, Sakura-chan, Hinata, How are you guys? He asked

"G-good." The brunette named Hinata stuttered.

"Bored. There's nothing interesting happening in this school, well, except Sasuke coming out of the closet." The other girl named Sakura said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and started to talk about random things and were joined by three boys that went by the names of Shikamaru, Sai, and Chouji.

Soon school was over and Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to leave the building so he could get a ride home. Eventually, Sasuke exited the building and met up with Naruto to drive home. While they were in the car, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke's profile.

"So, who's the guy?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Was the reply he got.

"Who's the guy that turned you gay?" Naruto asked yet again.

" What makes you think there is a guy?"  
"Because most people aren't straight one day than gay another unless there is a guy."

"That's horrible logic."

"Your face is horrible logic."

"We're here, now get out of my car."

"Fine. Bye." And with that Naruto left Sasuke's shiny black Sebring. Before Sasuke drove off, he shouted to Naruto,

"Naruto, there is a guy." Then he drove off.

____________________X_____________________

**End of Ch. 1. The 2****nd**** chapter will start plot #1 so STAY TUNED!!!! No, the other chapters will not be as short. I just wanted to get through this part as quickly as possilbe**

**Luv,**

**Vannah**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The second Chapter!!! This is where the plot starts. I know, why not the first chapter? Well, you needed to know that stuff first. I soo wanted to add a funny rape scene cuz I just saw that goosh goosh goosh vid on youtube. I'm not though…I'll make a one-shot about it. Well w/o further to do, I give you CH. 2 of If you were Gay!!! **_

**I do not own Naruto...or Victoria's Secret...Or Cobra Starship. I do own H&M though!!!...Fine..._I don't own H&M..._Jeez **

-------------------------x----------------------

It was a week after Sasuke announced he was gay. If you were to go to his school, you'd swear there was a horrible death that affected almost all the girls and made the guys (Especially the gay ones) happy. At first Sasuke was happy; no more girls attacked him, no more 'Sasuke- Kuuun!' and no more breast in his face. Then he discovered the horror of fan boys. Instead if tiny, delicate girls attacking him, muscular, tall men took their place. Instead of 'Sasuke-kuuun!' It was 'Sasuke-chaaan'. Instead of breasts, there were...well many things besides the obvious. Sasuke made his way, ignoring the crying girls, the petite boys, and pushed through the stronger boys. He finally made it through to his locker, where his best friend was loitering in front of.

"Move or I swear I'll kill you." He threatened the little blond standing next to it.

"Geez, you'd think you'd be nicer now that you're out." Naruto whined and moved.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto that was like _so _mean of me." Sasuke said in a girlie voice and a fake lisp. He was obviously kidding.

"Much better." Naruto said and leaned against the locker next to Sasuke's. Sasuke rolled his eyes and got his materials from his locker. As soon as he shut it, the foot ball team came by and pushed him into his locker.

"Hey faggot, how's it goin'?" One teased.

"Fuck off!" Naruto yelled at them. Sasuke sent him a look.

"Shut up Naruto." He told the blond boy. Naruto Huffed then sunk back.

"Aww, getting your boyfriend to fight your battles, you little faggot." Another teased.

"Why should I argue with you wastes? You're all just dickless jocks. Go take your steroids and get the breasts you want." He said and walked away, Naruto following behind.

"Way to tell those guys off!" Naruto said, amazed.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"I mean you should've seen their faces they were all like 'ohmigod! That hurt!'"

"I really don't care."

"I bet they won't mess with you again."

"Yea they will."

"No, I bet they won't." Naruto said as if he knew he was right. And boy was he wrong.

It was almost lunch and Sasuke went to get the books he needed after lunch from his locker. When he was about 50 ft. away, he saw that someone had written in big red letters 'faggot' on it. No doubt it was one of the jocks. He sighed and wiped it easily away with his sleeve. He got everything he needed from his locker and went to the cafeteria, as if nothing happened.

When he got to his table with his bought lunch, everyone was there and Naruto was finishing up the story of what happened that morning. As soon as he sat down, Sakura began talking to him.

"Sasuke! Don't let those guys get to you!" Sakura told him. Sasuke ignored the girl like he always did.

"Yea, they're just scum." Kiba added.

"Whatever."Sasuke said. They were just telling things he already knew. Just then the former president of the former Sasuke fan club asked if she could borrow Naruto. Shikamaru told him not to go, and so did Chouji but he went with her because Sakura said she wasn't trouble. She led him out of the cafeteria into a classroom filled with girls who looked as if they were mourning.

"So Ino, what is it you want?" Naruto asked the girl. Ino flipped her platinum blonde ponytail back at looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

"So is it?" Ino asked

"Huh?" Naruto replied

"Who's the guy Sasuke went gay for?" She asked. Naruto put his hands behind his head and scuffed his shoe with the ground.

"Hell if I know." He mumbled.

"What!?! He didn't even tell you?!? But Sasuke tells you everything!!" She yelled. Naruto didn't even bother to ask how she knew that.

"He didn't even tell me he was gay…but there is a guy! He told me that much." Naruto told the girls. Ino turned to the large group of girls.

"O.k. Girls," She yelled at the girls in a military-like voice, "Our mission is to find out who it is that Sasuke likes! Then we will make sure they get together so Sasuke will be happy. And if he turns out to be a hot guy, we take pictures!"

"Yes Ms. President!" The girls yelled in unison. Ino smiled and turned to Naruto.

"So, Naruto, are you in?" She asked him in a sweet voice.

"I guess…this could be fun." He said. Ino smiled.

"Good. Now how can we get him to tell us?" She asked. Naruto's expression went from 'hmm… how do you get Sasuke to tell you anything' to 'Oh! I got it!' within 10 seconds.

"When he's sleeping, he'll answer any question. He doesn't even know he's answering it either." Naruto informed them. An evil smile formed on Ino's face.

"Thank you Naruto." She told him, and then waved him off. Naruto rolled his eyes then left the class and went back to lunch.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked as soon a Naruto took his regular seat at the table. Naruto stole a glance at the Raven-haired boy sitting next to him

"Nothin'." Naruto said and started to eat whatever pieces of Sasuke's food he could steal.

"freedom!" Naruto yelled as he left school. His last 3 classes were pure torture. He never knew that learning about wars could be so boring. Sasuke followed him out and went straight for his car, half listening to what Naruto was saying. They drove to Naruto's house and since it was Friday, Sasuke followed him in to hang out.

He greeted Naruto's parents, then went onto the blonds messy room while said blond went to go get snacks and refreshments. He sat on the small, unmade bed and picked up the remote next to him. He switched to a show about a blue-eyed blond ninja who was ranting on about being 'Hokage' and bringing his best friend back to 'Konoha'. _Boring_ Sasuke thought and switched to lifetime. Some movie about domestic violence was on and he watched it.

"God! Another Lifetime movie? I should've known." Naruto said as he placed a bowl of chips near Sasuke and handed him a Soda.

"It's better than Entertainment Tonight." Sasuke retorted. Naruto huffed and lay on the bed next to the bowl of chips. Yes Sasuke liked Lifetime and yes Naruto liked Entertainment Tonight. They were their guilty pleasures. Naruto watched the movie with Sasuke and mindlessly ate the chips until his cell phone started to play 'church of hot addiction' By Cobra Starship. Naruto took it out of his pocket and answered it

"Hey Sakura." He said, eyes still glued to the screen

"No, just hangin' out with Sasuke…Yes we are having hot gay sex…no we can't tape it sorry…Ok sure…no, but how 'bout 2?...ok…bye." Naruto told the voice on the other line. Sasuke gave Naruto a look, wanting to know what the girl wanted

"shopping." Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded his head and returned his attention back to the movie.

It was Saturday afternoon and Naruto was shopping with Sakura as usual. They were about to enter Victoria's Secret when they were meted by a small group of girls exiting. Naruto quickly recognized them as Ino and the other fan girls.

"Hello, Naruto. May I speak with you? The leader asked. Naruto gave Sakura a 'should i?" Look. Sakura sighed.

"Go on, I'll wait in here." She said and went into the lingerie store.

"All right." Naruto said and followed the other girls to a table at the food court which was 20 ft away.

"So, Naruto is there anyway besides asking him in his sleep that I could get Sasuke to tell me who he likes." Ino asked as soon as they all took a seat. Naruto thought for a little then shook his head no. Ino sighed sadly.

"So just asking him won't work?" One girl next to I no asked her. Ino let out a chuckle.

"Try it out. Tell me how well it goes." Ino told her in a sarcastic voice. The girl shrunk back into her seat.

"We could trick it out of him, like say we know who he likes." Another girl suggested.

"As if Sasuke would fall for that." Ino said

"Yea, I guess you're right." The girl said.

"Well unless you guys can become mind readers, there really is only one way." Naruto told the girls and got out of his seat.

"Well, I need to find Sakura." Naruto announced then left.

Naruto found Sakura looking at two lacy bras. When she noticed Naruto, she held them up.

"Which one looks better?" She asked him. One was pink and white with darker pink flowers and white lace trimming while the other was black with cute skulls and blue hearts.

"The black one." Naruto told her.

"The pink one it is!" Sakura said and put the black bra back on its shelf. Naruto rolled his eyes. Sakura did that every time. While Sakura was buying the bra, Naruto noticed couples walking around the mall and sighed. He wanted to be like those couples and walk around the mall holding the hand of someone he loved. But he was gay and if he did, it would raise hell for sure. Plus if his parents were to find out, he'd be dead for sure.

"C'mon Naruto, you can zone out in H&M." Sakura said and dragged Naruto out of the store.

"Sakura, you're lucky." Naruto said. Sakura gave him a funny look.

"Why?" She asked.

"'cause you can hold hands and be mushy in public with whatever guy you fall in love with." Naruto said. Sakura laughed.

"You can too hun. I mean imagine those super-Christians faces if they saw two guys kissing in front of them." She joked Naruto laughed and Pictured the dad covering the Girl teen's eyes because she's all interested and the mom giving them a disturbed look and the eldest Son growing curious. Naruto couldn't stop laughing. Sakura held Naruto's hand as they walked to H&M.

"'Till then you're stuck holding hands with me." Sakura said. Naruto smiled.

It was Monday already and Sasuke was half asleep. Ino, who was across the room from him was watching him; waiting for him to fall asleep. Ten minutes, when it was homeroom, Sasuke fell asleep. Ino thanked god in her head for making Sasuke fall asleep and putting homeroom after 3rd hour, so they have to stay with that teacher. Ino made her way to Sasukes desk and bent down to be eye level with the sleeping boy.

"Sasuke," Ino whispered, "Who is it that you like?"

"Naruto." Sasuke said in that sleepy voice but remained sleep. Ino's eyes grew and she smiled. Ino quickly made it back to her desk and smiled

"Naruto huh?"

---------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------

_**Yes, it is Naruto. But we all saw that coming. All (most) of this was supposed to be chap. 1 but I read my notes wrong so this chap is filled with Fillers and the plot ^^ Next chapter will be out soon! I hope more people will read this!!! Well, see ya next chapter!!!**_

_**Luv,**_

_**Vannah**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is If you were gay chapter 3. I know! Chapter 3!!! This is a good chapter. You wanna know how I know? Well It's cuz It's three!! Three's an awesome number!!! Well I'm curious about what's gonna happen so imma read it and stop talking ok? Good. Byez!!**

**I do not own Naruto. But in my head Naruto is calling me master ;-) **

**-------------------------------------x----------------------------**

"Hey, did you find out who Sasuke likes." Naruto said to Ino as soon as she saw her at her locker.

"Oh! Naruto! God, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" She dramatically said and put her delicate hand on her heart.

"Sorry. So have you found 'cause it's been a week and-"

"It's you."

"I mean I know Sasuke doesn't- WHAT?!?" Naruto practically screeched. Ino sighed. She never knew Naruto could be such an idiot.

"Sasuke, your best friend since like 7th grade wants to get into your pants." Ino told him in a slow voice. Naruto shook his head.

"He must've been fucking with you, there is no way!" Naruto said.

"Well I asked him in his sleep and he said Naruto." Ino informed him. Naruto sighed.

"I doubt it's me. Sasuke probably knew and-"

"Sasuke probably knew what?" Sasuke said Naruto Jumped and turned to his right to see Sasuke standing there.

"Nothing." Naruto said and took Sasuke's wrist.

"Now let's go, we'll be late to lunch." Naruto said with incredible speed and dragged Sasuke all the way to the cafeteria.

They were the first ones to their table so when they sat down, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke."

"Yes."

"Who is it that you like?"

"Nobody."

"Lair."

"So?"

"Please Sasuke! Tell me! If I liked someone I'd tell you!"

"You don't like anyone?"

"Not right now, no."

"Hn."

"So Sasuke," Naruto put his hand a little too high on Sasuke's leg and gave him a pleading look. If ino was right, this would so work. Then again, it worked with a lot of men, straight or gay. "Please tell me who it is that you like."

"Move your hand before I break it." Sasuke angrily said Naruto pouted and turned away from Sasuke. The said brunette just shrugged and left to buy his lunch. _There is no way in hell Sasuke likes me _Naruto thought. _There's no way in hell Sasuke could like anyone. He's rude, prudent, arrogant, untrusting, and-_ but his thoughts were cut by Sakura slamming her water and fries on the table.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked her. Sakura sat down and flipped her short hair back.

"Lee." She mumbled. Lee was Sakura's stalker, except he let her know he was around by constantly talking to her, leaving flowers, and asking her out in front of huge crowds.

"What did he do this time?" Naruto asked and eyed her fries. Sakura slid the food towards him.

"He fuckin' left flowers and a teddy bear on my locker. So now everyone's been asking who am I going out with." She complained Naruto sighed.

"That's sweet." He said in an awe voice.

"No it isn't." She said.

"Yea it is. I want a guy to leave flowers on my locker."

"But then everyone would know you were gay."

"Ah! True." Just then, the cafeteria was silenced by a crash. Naruto looked to see that Sasuke had crashed into some guy.

"Watch were you're going." Sasuke said and walked away.

"What'd you say you queer?!?" The guy yelled. Sasuke ignored him. Big mistake in his half.

It was 5th hour and the whole school was talking about how Sasuke had touched the guy when he crashed into him. Sasuke was ignoring it completely but Naruto was riled up.

"How dare them! As if you would want to touch him! I mean he's so ugly!" Naruto ranted to Sasuke who was listening to his iPod rather than Naruto. Sasuke didn't understand why he would always get worked up over things that weren't his problem. He never bothered to get mad at him for it. He sort of thought it was cute. Naruto was interrupted by Fer Sure by Medic Droid, notifying that there was a text message. Sasuke looked to see why Naruto had stopped talking and noticed that he was frowning.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura invited us to a house party."

"Us?"

"Yes, Us."

"I'm not going." Naruto gave him puppy eyes.

"But Sasuke! If you don't go, then I'll be alone."

"Then don't go." Sasuke said simply

"You know Sakura will force me to go. Do you want me to be alone while everyone's drunk? I could be raped my drunken stoners!!!" Naruto complained.

"I think the stoners would be high." Sasuke said

"WHATEVER! I'll be raped and would you like that?" Naruto asked and shot a disowned look.

"Fine I'll go." Sasuke sighed Naruto smiled.

"Thank you!" Naruto said and pulled out his cell phone and started texting.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. Naruto opened his phone once more and read the message.

"It's at Sakura's on Saturday. Pick me up at 8." Naruto told Sasuke.

"8?" Sasuke questioned.

"You know, to help set up." Naruto elaborated. Sasuke Nodded and went back to his music.

It was Wednesday Night and Naruto was at Sasuke's house watching some weird anime Naruto liked.

"why is there high-tech walkie-talkies but no cars?" Sasuke asked.

"Because they're ninjas, they don't need a car." Naruto told him.

"That's retarded." Sasuke scoffed

"Like you?" Naruto nonchalantly asked

"No, like you." Sasuke nonchalantly replied

"Ah, ok." Naruto said and got off the sofa they were sharing.

"Well, I'll see you later. I got to get home." Naruto said and left through the door. Sasuke left for his room to start on his homework. About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Itachi, Sasuke's brother yelled and opened the door. A moment later, a short, soaked blonde was standing in Sasuke's room.

"No one's home and it's raining." Naruto complained. Sasuke sighed.

"You know where everything is." Sasuke said and continued on his homework.

8 pre-calc problems later, a fresh Naruto appeared out of Sasuke's bathroom wearing some of Sasuke's clothes which were too big.

"I'm done." He announced. Sasuke nodded and left his homework to take a bath. When he came out Naruto was studying the math he was finishing up.

"Don't even bother, I barely get it." Sasuke told him. Naruto ignored him and looked as if the math was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Explain this to me." Naruto said with a determined look. Sasuke sighed and explained it to him. They sat on the bed close together while Sasuke explained everything. Naruto looked interested. When Itachi came in, he laughed.

"What?" Naruto complained.

"Why are you boys discussing math?" He asked.

" Go away." Sasuke said to his brother

"Mother said for you to turn off the lights and go to sleep." And with that, Itachi left the room.

The boys were talking to each other as they lay in the same bed. They didn't find it weird like other boys, it was normal to them. Even though most 17-year-old boys wouldn't be caught dead sharing a bed with another man, these boys found it comfortable.

"So, were your parents actually gone?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"No, but my dad was drinking." Naruto said

"Oh, good thing you came over then." Sasuke said.

"Yea." And with that, Naruto turned away from Sasuke and tried to sleep. He gave up after a couple seconds.

"Hey Sasuke, If my dad were to go crazy and kill me, would you cry." Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated when Naruto got like this. It meant he had to show his soul.

"Yes." He told the smaller boy beside him.

"Ok." Naruto said and went quiet again. Sasuke listened to the sound of Naruto falling asleep until he was out.

He woke up to blonde hair in his face. Naruto was clinging on to Sasuke's shirt. He was snoring softly and looked very comfortable. Sasuke pried away and got ready for school. As soon as he was dressed, he woke up Naruto. Naruto moaned of pleasure and mumbled something. All Sasuke could hear was 'feels good' Sasuke held himself from laughing.

"Oi, dobe, wake up." Sasuke said Naruto fluttered his eyes open.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked then got up. He rubbed his eyes then stretched.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"6:15, now get up." Sasuke told him. Naruto plopped down into the bed.

"I wanna stay home." Naruto complained

"Then go home." Sasuke said. Naruto got up and looked at Sasuke with innocent and honest(not really) eyes.

"But my home is here, with you Sasu-chan." Naruto said in a cutesy voice.

"Get dressed." Sasuke said and left the room.

Naruto met Sasuke in the kitchen wearing some of Sasuke's 10th grade clothes. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto smiled when she saw Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto, I didn't know you were here." She said to the blonde. Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke and said,

"Sasuke didn't want to leave me." Mikoto laughed.

"I see. She said and returned her attention to her cooking. She prepared Sasuke rice and soup and Naruto pancakes. They ate in almost silence then they finished their morning routine. They took Sasuke's car to school. When school was over, they headed to Naruto's house.

They were greeted by Naruto's mom, Kushina who looked tired.

"Hey, mom." Naruto said. Kushina just gave a tired smiled. Naruto hated seeing his mom like this. She used to be energetic and happy. Then His dad, Minato started drinking and abusing everyone in the family. Sasuke waved to her and they headed into Naruto's room to do homework. Well it wasn't homework, more like Sasuke gave Naruto the answers so he'd shut up.

It was late and Sasuke, who was half asleep already, was about to leave.

"Don't forget the party tomorrow." Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded.

"Pick you up at 8, I know." Sasuke said tiredly and made his way out the door.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called. Sasuke shot him a look.

" You forgot my good-night kiss." Naruto teased. Naruto had expected Sasuke to flick him off or insult him but instead Sasuke gave him a chaste kiss then made his way down the driveway into his car. It wasn't until Sasuke pulled up into his own driveway that he realized what he did.

"Shit!" Sasuke mumbled to himself then entered his house. He made his way to his bedroom and plopped onto his bed. He thought about how Naruto's lips felt on his for that second and how stupid it was for him to have done that he knew Naruto was going to tease him for it. Sasuke smiled a little smile. He kind of was happy he did it.

Sasuke pulled up into Naruto's driveway and rang the doorbell. Naruto answered the door and said good-bye to his mom as he made his way to Sasuke's car. They drove with only the radio talking and didn't talk as they made their way to Sakura's house. Sakura had the house clean and was in the process of hiding things. She put then to work until the first guests came. Soon the whole house was filled with students and dance music. The party was alive and by 11, Naruto had grown tired of it. He was sitting on a couch, talking to random people and drinking vodka and Pepsi. He was tipsy for sure but still not drunk enough to go crazy, no he didn't get that drunk until later, when He was chatting with his best friend, Sasuke.

"Hey 'suke you are sooo hot, why don't you got a boyfriend." He asked Sasuke ignored him. Naruto made his way onto Sasuke's lap and cuddled into him.

"Mmm 'suke , you smell nice." Naruto said into Sasuke's neck then started to make a hickey there. That was when Sasuke got up, took Naruto by the hand and told Sakura they were leaving. Naruto was too drunk and Sasuke didn't want to deal with it. They were merging onto his and Naruto's street when Naruto started crying and saying he didn't want to go home. Sasuke sighed and told him that they were going to his house. When Naruto saw his house go by, he stopped crying. He looked at Sasuke and smiled an evil smile.

"Hey 'suke, you jus' wanna do stuff wit' me don't ya?" Naruto slurred. Sasuke ignored him as he drove into his driveway. He helped Naruto into the house and helped him change into pajamas. He ignored every sexual thing Naruto said and pushed Naruto away every time he tried to make an advance until they were in bed and a slightly more sober Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke and said,

"Sasuke, don't ever leave me ok? 'Cause I love you but I don't want to tell you yet. So stay with me, you got that?" Sasuke smiled at the other boy.

"Don't worry Naruto." He said "I'll never leave you."

**--------------------------------------X-----------------------------**

**That Is it. I know Awesome. Well that is because I finally got the story goin. Sasuke and Naruto are kinda being modeled into me and my bff Britt. I'm Naruto and she's Sasuke. Cept at night. Then the roles switch. I get all grumpy at night and she gets a hyper and w00t! But we don't love each other. Did you catch that I've been putting in that Naruto is a show there. The Characters are Narue, Sasaki, and Sakumo…Not really, I just made that up right now. I mean Sakumo, that's I boys name XD Well that's it!!!!!! Keep on reading cuz It'll only get awsesomer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Luv, **

**Vannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4…chapter 4…chapter 4… Srry, it's just that it's chapter 4. Usually when I write a story, I give up before ch. 3. My butt just hung up on you, sorry. XD I luv that commercial. Well Now back to my awesome story!!! Oh I finally got to reading the reviews ^.^ They made me very happy, though I didn't get some of them… I'm stupid so I don't get much anyways. Well without further to do, I give you If You Were Gay chapter 4!!!**

**I did own Naruto, but he ran to Masashi Kishimoto when I went through my chain and whips stage. Same with Sasuke. Those wimps. **

---------------------------------------x-----------------------------------

A confused Naruto woke up snuggled close to Sasuke and his head pounding. He sat up and tried to remember what happened. He remembered the party and could still taste the liquor in his mouth. He couldn't remember leaving though, or even talking to Sasuke, they had barely talked to each other after Sasuke kissed him… _oh crap _Naruto mentally slapped himself _did I kiss Sasuke, or worse? _He shook awake Sasuke who didn't move, just groaned out a 'what?'

"What happened last night?" Naruto asked him.

"You got drunk and cried when I tried to take you home." Sasuke mumbled

"Ok." Naruto said. There was a long silence and Sasuke was just about asleep again until Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke." He said really softly.

"What?" Sasuke snapped and glared at Naruto.

"Well I was wondering-"But Naruto was cut off by Medic Droid notifying him that he has a text message. Naruto grabbed his phone out of his jeans which were on the floor next to the bed.

Naruto opened his phone and read the text from Sakura

_Hey Naruto_, it read _u n Sasuke left prty erly, wat wuz up w/ tht? Did u guys do it? R u guys 2gether now? Plz fill me in!!!! luv, Saku___ Naruto laughed and showed Sasuke the text. Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"I don't even want to know how she came to that conclusion." Sasuke said and closed his eyes again, trying to go to sleep yet again.

Naruto texted her back _no, howd u come up w/ tht?___ Sakura immediately texted back _nvm ill c u at skool 2mmrw bye luv. _ Naruto sighed and closed his phone. He looked at the clock on his phone. It read 9:00am. He sighed and nudged Sasuke awake. Sasuke just sighed and sat up.

"Yes?" He asked

"Where's your aspirin at?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pointed to his bathroom which was across the room

"Medicine Cabinet." He said. Naruto took out two pills swallowed them with a little bit of sink water. He came back and sat on the bed with Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke, about the other day," Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who still looked asleep. "What was that kiss all about?" Sasuke became completely awake and looked down.

"Not sure, my body just did it on its own. I slapped myself for doing it afterwards." Sasuke replied in a quiet tone. Naruto then looked down too.

"I see, well it's a good thing you didn't mean it." Naruto said. Sasuke gave Naruto a questioningly look "I mean, we're best friends. I'd hate it if we became FWB." Naruto laughed out the last part.

"Why would we be FWB? Like I'd ever want to fuck your tiny ass." Sasuke commented and shot Naruto a taunting look.

"My ass isn't tiny! And who said you'd be doing the fucking?" Naruto yelled.

"Well, I'm taller, and more masculine than you." Sasuke listed. "My penis is larger, and I'm just Seme material."

"Those are bad reasons." Naruto huffed

"Well then Naruto, enlighten me on why you should be seme." Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against his iron headboard.

"'cause I've been Gay longer and I've actually done it. Plus, you can't spell Sasuke without uke." Naruto stated and stuck up his nose in victory.

"Yea, you went out with Sai last year and he topped your ass, my name has nothing to do with who tops." Sasuke fought back.

"Well, your _mom_." Naruto bickered. Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Very mature."

While they were squabbling, two girls were drinking cappuccinos at a Starbucks near their subdivision.

"So, Sakura, did the party plan work?" One girl asked

"Sorry Ino, it didn't." The other one said and showed Naruto's Text message to her.

"Well then I guess we'll have to go to plan B. Make sure no one gets in between them and don't tell them you're helping us, because Naruto knows we want him and Sasuke together." Ino told her in a spy-like voice

"Understood. Now can we stop acting like this?" Sakura complained

"But I was having fun…" Ino whined. Sakura rolled her eyes and took her drink.

"I'm leaving." She said and left the Starbucks.

Back to our protagonist.

"Well Blacks a stupid color." Sasuke scoffed at this

"Says the one who owns nothing but orange and black."

"I have blue too!"

"Yea, that shirt I gave you for your birthday last year."

" Well your _mom!_"

"You've said that three times already."

"Grr! I'm goin' to go take a bath!" Naruto stormed into the bathroom. He came back out 5 seconds later and grabbed some of Sasuke's clothes then went back in. Sasuke pursed his lips then shook his head. He was kind of happy now that the whole kiss this had been resolved. He knew Naruto didn't hate him for it and that made him happy.

A dressed and still wet Naruto came out the shower to find Sasuke's room completely deserted. He went into the kitchen and saw that Sasuke was eating rice with Itachi. He was surprised the boys weren't fighting. Ever since Itachi had gone off to college, Sasuke would fight with him every time he was home. Naruto raided Sasuke's refrigerator and pulled out orange juice. He poured a glass at took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Why'd you leave me honey?" Naruto whined and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder Itachi rolled his eyes and Sasuke gave Naruto a 'WTF?' look.

"Weren't you just mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I kinda thought the fight was stupid. So I decided not to be mad at you anymore." Naruto admitted. Itachi got up from the table.

"Get a room." He mumbled and left the kitchen. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's shoulder and gave him a 'what was that' look

"His boyfriend dumped him." Sasuke told him.

"Oh! That girl who looked and acted like a boy. I liked her." Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged and just ate his rice.

"We're not in Japan anymore, why do you only eat rice?" Naruto asked.

"Because it's good."

"But there are better American foods."

"Like what."

"Like ramen noodles." Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little.

"That's Japanese, dobe."

"Oh yea. Duh. Well, there are waffles."

"I eat those, but there not as good as rice.

"And hamburgers."

"Hamburgers only taste good with only ketchup."

"Well there's Hershey's."

"I hate sweets."

"Oh yea, I forgot you weren't human. Well, then I'm out of ideas." Sasuke hn'd in victory and finished up his rice before he took his shower and joined Naruto who was now in the downstairs family room watching some gossip show with his mom.

"What's this about." He asked

"Rhianna wants Chris Brown back after what he did to her." Mikoto filled him in.

"What did Chris brown do?" Sasuke asked. Naruto recited the saying that he learned in school.

"Chris Brown beat Rhianna with his umbrella, now she's left with no air. She called a SOS and the cops are after him now. Let's see if he can run it. Sasuke gave Naruto a weird look and then turned to his mom.

"Chris Brown beat up Rhianna and is in jail now." He told him. Sasuke nodded and continued watching. They watched the tabloid program until Mikoto left and then Naruto switched to the Ninja show again. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Not this shit again." He said.

"Shush! Sakuno is trying to stop Sasaki from leaving."

"I thought Sasaki liked everyone now."

"He did, but then some guy named oroichi promised him power."

"That's stupid. Why would he leave for power?"

"Because he wants to kill his brother who killed his family."

"So he's going to go to a guy he knows nothing about to get power to kill his brother he most likely has no clue where he's hiding?"

"Yup."

"That's retarded…wait did he just knock out the girl?"

"Duh, otherwise she would tell."

"I would stay. Can't he get power there?"

"Well, yea, but staying there is making him weaker too."

"Good the episodes over. Came on I'll drive you home."

"I can walk, it's only down the street."  
"Fine, walk."

"Walk with me."

"Hell no."

"Aww, is Sasuke too prissy to walk his bestest friend down 8 houses?" Sasuke gritted his teeth and got up.

"Fine I'll fuckin' walk you."Naruto smiled and went to the entry way to put on his shoes. They reached Naruto's house and Naruto slid his hand into Sasuke's and gave Sasuke a small kiss.

"Now we're even. Now don't go home and start thinkin' that it meant something 'cuz it didn't. " Naruto yelled to Sasuke as he ran up his driveway. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled a super small (like microscopic) smile.

"_Thanks_ Naruto, now I'm hard." Sasuke teased. And left down the street. That microscopic smile never left his face.

When Sasuke got to school, two little freshman gave Sasuke a love note than ran off, a buff senior tried to rape him in the bathroom and the insult of the day on his locker was 'die you fag'. He was happy the school was calming down. Now if only they would stop writing on his locker. He opened his locker and a letter fell out. Sasuke thought it was strange because everyone gave him his letters by hand so he decided to read this one. It was a typed letter but what intrigued him to it was that it was in Japanese. Translated, the note read

_Sasuke,_

_For a while I've been watching you and I have fallen for you. You are no doubt the one for me. It made me very happy to know that you are gay. I love you but I'm unsure your feelings for me. Even though we are friends, I want to take it to the next level._

Sasuke re-read it and crumbled it up, deciding it was a bad prank. Meanwhile at Naruto's locker he was reading a love note sent to him saying almost the same thing. Naruto laughed at the note and left it in his locker. _Worst joke ever _Naruto thought then closed his locker. He searched for Sasuke to tell him about the note but couldn't find him anywhere. He sighed and went to 1st hour to find Sasuke sitting in his seat. Some girls were talking to him about joining the GSA but Sasuke wasn't listening. He was staring off in space. Naruto made his way to Sasuke and leaned on Sasuke's desk.

"Sasuke-teme, someone played a mean prank on me today." Naruto complained.

"Really, me too." Sasuke said and gave Naruto an astound look.

"They said they were my friend and they knew I was gay. I think someone's spying on me."

"What? So did mine." The astonishment now seeping through Sasuke's voice too.

"What? So then it has to be a joke."

"Those bastards."

"Let's find out who it is."

"You can."

"Sasuke-teme, why don't you love me?" Naruto complained really loud, causing everyone to look.

"Someone could be stalking me and you don't care?!? After I gave you my first time!" Sasuke hit Naruto and shot a glare at him

"Shut up usuratonkachi. Everyone will think you're serious." Naruto batted his eyelashes as if he hurt. He started to say something but the bell cut him off. Naruto went to his seat which was close to Sasuke and just started thinking.

_Hmm, maybe I will go after this person. It could be fun pretending I'm detective. Or maybe a spy. Hehe his ass is so mine. What if it's a cute ass? Hmm. _Naruto psyched himself up and smiled inwardly. _Oh this will be fun. _

--------------------------------------x--------------------------------

**That's it. Stay tuned for chapter 5 cuz It's coming soon. I'll try 2 get Ch. 6 out quick too but then my writing will slow down cuz I gotta go 2 school. -_-; I hate school. With a burning Passion. Well at least we get a lot of brakes. I'm happy Igot this far quickly. It makes me very happy. Maybe I'll start a new story after this. Or a sequel. I do enjoy Sequels. And sequins. Well that's it Stay tuned all my sexy bitches or else I'll have to bring out my old chains and whips.**

**Luv,**

**Vannah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to Ch. 5. Since it is chapter 5 I will tell you the history of this Story. One day in class, My English Teacher was talking about the school water and how it looks white and creamy when you pour it in a cup. I started laughing which made a lot of other people laugh someone said to the teacher "You probably like the water" and then my head went to SasuNaru. Then I thought it would be funny if the teacher yelled "I am gay, so what?" Then I thought of this story. I didn't get all the ideas until I was listening to if you were gay by Avenue Q. Then I started out the notes and outline of this story and then here I am now!! Really this story has nothing to do with the title, it's really a dedication. So this goes out to you MR. Pahle! For saying the stuff about the water and you too avenue Q!!! **

**I do not own Naruto. I own 26 Naruto posters, all the manga, and 2 soundtrack CDs though.**

**WARNING-It gets angsty here. And don't kill me Minato Fan girls. I like him too but this just makes for a good story ^/_\^ **

----------------------------x--------------------------------

Naruto sat in his room and tried to think of people who could've wrote the note. He had thought only of Ino but did not believe it was her. Then there were all the Haters like Jeff Brasner , Jacob dollowitz Tasharah Greene, Nathan Winslet . But the Note was in Japanese. Then again they probably used google translate or something. His thoughts were interrupted by his dad stumbling into his room, already drunk even though it wasn't even 6 yet.

"Naruto, you worthless son, why aren't you doin' your school work?" He slurred and knocked some stuff on Naruto's nightstand onto the floor.

"I'm finished dad." Naruto said in a polite voice but still sound scared.

"Bullshit!" Minato yelled and hit Naruto. He slapped him then pulled out a knife and place it above 3 scars in Naruto's left cheek.

"You know I hate lairs. I know you too fuckin' well to know you hate doin' your homework so you always put it off to the last minute." He said then made a small cut on Naruto's face.

"Now get to work you piece of shit! And clean this mess up too." Minato spit onto Naruto's floor and left the room. Naruto took a tissue out of a tissue box that was now on the floor and started to wipe the blood away on his face. He winced at the pain but didn't cry. He was used to it by now. His dad had always did it to him. He sighed and pulled out his finished homework out of his bag. He knew his Father would be back, and if he didn't have his homework out, it would be more painful.

Sasuke was on his computer listening to music and playing a mindless video game and contemplating on calling Naruto. He really wanted to see Naruto. He didn't know why but ever since Naruto had kissed him, he's wanted more of the boy. He wanted to be with him all the time and he wanted to do more than just kiss the boy. Sasuke had already come to the terms that he liked Naruto but lately he felt more from him. He knew Naruto most likely liked him because of what he said when he was drunk. Yet Sasuke was still afraid to ask Naruto out. He wanted to hold the boy and claim him his but He also didn't know if Naruto would want that. Sasuke sighed and stop playing his game. He picked up his phone and called Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto answered the phone.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Good. So what do you want?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought for a little while then shrugged, even though Naruto couldn't see it.

"Nothing, I just felt like calling you." Sasuke said Naruto laughed a little.

"O.k. Sasuke. Hey do you have any clue who wrote the notes?" Naruto asked.

"No, and don't get so hung up on it. It was a lousy prank." Sasuke told Naruto.

"But it's something to do." Naruto whined. "C'mon Sasuke, I know you want to play detective with me." Sasuke stifled a laugh. Only Naruto could make that sound sexual. Sasuke was about to reply but her heard yelling in the phone. He assumed Naruto's Father was drunk.

"Hey Naruto, I'll call you later ok?" Sasuke told Naruto. He knew for sure that Minato was drunk and if Naruto was on the phone, he would get hurt.

"O.k. Bye Sasuke." Naruto said

"Bye." Sasuke hung up then place his phone back on the desk. He meant to call so he could ask Naruto out, but he was too much of a coward. At this rate, the blonde boy would never be his.

Naruto lay on his bed dressed in his pajamas. He was thinking about Sasuke. He had been doing that a lot lately. Naruto knew he didn't like him but he couldn't get his mind off the raven. He thought about what he could do with his hands, tongue, and mouth. He knew Sasuke couldn't be that good seeing as he was a virgin, but maybe Sasuke knew a few tricks. Naruto shook his head clear of thoughts. He knew he shouldn't think that way about his best friend, but he couldn't help it. Even though he tells himself otherwise, Naruto was secretly love with Sasuke.

Just as soon as he let his mind wander again, His still drunk father came into his room again. He glared at Naruto.

"Get up you rotten son of a bitch and go buy me more beer." He mumbled. Naruto sat up on his bed.

"I can't dad, I'm only 17. They won't sell it to me." Naruto informed Minato. Minato grabbed hold of Naruto's shirt and pulled him out of the bed.

"You useless child! What good are you?" Minato screamed and Punched Naruto's right cheek.

"You better be lucky your mom likes you or else you would be out on the streets." Minato threw Naruto back on his bed and left the room. Naruto curled under his comforter and cried himself to sleep. As he cried, he let himself believe he really was a useless child.

Naruto woke to his moms voice. She was sitting on his bed, petting his hair and telling him to get up in her soft and sweet voice. Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He removed his hands when his mom sighed.

"What?" He asked her Kushina shook her head.

"Your father gave you quite a bruise." She told him then gave a guilty look. Kushina had always wished she were strong enough to leave the man and take Naruto with her. But everyday she wished the old Minato would come back. Naruto got off his bed and went to his Mirror. He saw that on his face, a bruise the size of a fist had formed. He poked it and winced at the pain. He sighed and went on with his morning schedule. Right before he left though, he remembered to put coverup over the bruise so no one would know.

At school, Both Sasuke and Naruto found another note. Sasuke threw away his but Naruto said it was evidence and kept his. Before they went to lunch, there was another. And yet another before they left. This one though, had a meeting place. The author was pretty stupid for thinking the boys would fall for it. Sasuke thought it was totally retarded but somehow, Naruto had managed to drag him to the meeting place, the school's baseball diamond.

"Now we get to meet the prankster, at least be a little happy, Sasuke." Naruto whined.

"OMG! I like get to meet the person who's killing trees to play a stupid prank. I'm like so happy!" Sasuke said in his fake gay voice. Naruto pouted.

"Jeez Sasuke, you're such a killjoy." Naruto mumbled and crossed his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the dugout. He noticed someone quickly duck down.

"Hey Naruto, I found your culprit." Sasuke murmured Naruto looked around the field.

"Where?" He asked

"Dugout." Naruto shook his head and ran towards the dugout across the field. He peered into it and saw Ino crouched down with a video camera in her hands.

"I should've known. Ino you should stop this, me and Sasuke don't like each other like that ok? So get over this fantasy." Naruto said. Ino gave a disbelieving look.

"Like Hell you don't like Sasuke. I see how you look at him. In fact I thought because it was you Sasuke liked it would be easier!" She said in a loud voice.

"Ino, it isn't me Sasuke likes and I don't like him. I did see him staring at that kid Gaara. Go mess with him!" He said then left. He took Sasuke's hand and dragged him to his car. Naruto sat in the passenger seat and Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look then sat into the drivers seat. They got down the street when Naruto spoke.

"I don't want to go home." He had. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto looked disappointed.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Ino." Naruto mumbled "I was like hoping it would be someone I could beat up." Sasuke let out a sigh/laugh.

"You wanted a fight?" Sasuke asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Just drive." Naruto ordered.

They drove in silence and when they were in Sasuke's room they started talking again.

"I don't know why that girl thinks we should be together!" Naruto Ranted "Sure she has a little evidence but that's not much!" Naruto plopped onto the end of the bed. Sasuke sat next to Naruto and turned on the T.V. In front of them. Naruto continued ranting and Sasuke watched Naruto's lips move as he talked. Without knowing, Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto. It was a passionate, 5-second kiss and Sasuke pulled away after realizing Naruto wasn't going to kiss back. He looked at Naruto's stunned face and mumbled 'shit.'

"Fucking Shit! Sasuke what was that!" Naruto screeched. Sasuke put his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry. He said. Naruto tried to swell up anger but couldn't. Strangely, he liked it, but he wasn't about to tell Sasuke.

"'Whatever, just don't do it again." Naruto lay back on the bed and turned his attention to the television. Some lifetime movie was playing .Naruto sat up again and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had a somber look Naruto felt guilty. He caressed Sasuke's cheek and kissed the boy back. It was a small kiss and left Sasuke no time to react. Soon after though, he pulled Naruto into him and kissed him. Naruto turned his body completely towards Sasuke and kissed back. He knew his actions were kind of sluttish because he did not love or like Sasuke that way (or so he thought) but it had been 3 whole months since he had last been with someone. But that was a short fling with Neji. It didn't count. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed back even harder. Sasuke slid his tongue across Naruto's upper lip and Naruto let him enter. Their tongues danced the dominance dance and Sasuke's came on top. Naruto let Sasuke do anything until Sasuke had started to remove his shirt. Naruto pulled away and panted. It surprised about how much he actually needed the air.

"No." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"I'm sorry, it's just I've wanted this for a long time." Sasuke said in a quiet voice. Naruto smirked and put his hands back around Sasuke's neck and let their foreheads touch.

"Did you just apologize? Wow Sasuke, I really got you leashed huh?" Naruto said and smiled seductively. Sasuke smirked and attacked Naruto's lips again. Naruto went along with it and to please Sasuke, he even moaned. He felt a little guilty playing with Sasuke, but it was probably his only chance to be with a guy while he was in high school. When they pulled away Sasuke did what Naruto feared and wanted at the same time."Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked. Naruto's good side told him to say no but the evil side won.

"Yes." Naruto replied and kissed Sasuke again "Yes."

------------------------x--------------------------

**Yes, Naruto thinks he doesn't' love Sasuke. Sorry it took so long, but school has been a pain in the ass. Ontop of that, I only have an hour 2 type before my mom gets home cuz I'm grounded. Well that's it. Byez loves**

**Luv, Vannah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter six of If you were gay. This chapter contains Yaoi. Do don't read if you are45 or older, pregnant or may become pregnant. Side effects are Nausea, explosive Diarrhea, cramps, back pain shoulder pain and neck pains. Contact you doctor if you experience a rash, a mysterious STD or even death. Yaoi. Because porn stopped working a couple months ago. O.K. Random thing AHHH Canadians!! I luv Johnny Test!!!! Oh yea, I blame cartoons, video games, and the tuba! (Billy&Mandy)**

**I do not own Naruto but I soon will cuz Imma kill Masashi Kishimoto for killing off everyone them bringing them all back DX**

-------------------------------------x-----------------------------------

Naruto woke in his bed sore. His whole body was aching and he couldn't figure out why. When he sat up, he noticed that there was blood on his sheets. He searched his body a little and saw that there was blood everywhere. Naruto panicked and went to his bathroom to wash the blood off. While taking his shower, he noticed he had even more bruises on his body and cuts. _Holy shit_ Naruto thought then figured his father probably did it to him in his sleep. Usually someone would feel someone cut them or hit them in their sleep but Naruto's body was so numb now, he wouldn't feel a fire burning him. As soon as he was dressed he went into the kitchen to see his mom cooking. Kushina turned around and gave Naruto her weak smile.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"'Mornin'." Naruto greeted back. He raided the pantry and took a pop tart and ate it with lightning speed.

"I was making Breakfast." Kushina informed in a wary tone.

"Well I'm late." Naruto said with a mouthful of food. He swallowed and went back to his bathroom to finish up his morning schedule.

He was putting his coat on when Sasuke honked the horn to let him know he was here. He collected everything and said goodbye to his mom and left out the house. He quickly got into Sasuke's car and turned to him.

"Hi." He said in a soft voice. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Hey. He said back. The ride was almost silent until Naruto spoke.

"Hey Sasuke, I think we should keep us a secret." Naruto said and avoided looking at Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked without looking at Naruto.

"Well, I just don't want everyone knowing I'm gay." Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged.

"O.k." He said as if it wasn't anything. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

Naruto was looking out the window when he noticed they missed the turn

"Hey Sasuke, school's that way." Naruto informed.

"Yea, I know." Sasuke said and continued driving.

"Then where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

" You're not going to take me to and empty lot and rape me are you?" Sasuke waited a moment before answering.

"No…"

"God. It's a good thing I'm not a virgin."

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke, you're still a virgie, aren't you?"

"…"

"Oh how cute!"

"Call me cute again and I swear I _will _shoot you." Naruto took a hand and ran it up Sasuke's thigh.

"But then I could never take your Virginity away."

"Cherry popper."

"What does that mean?"

"…Nothing."

"Whatever." Naruto said and looked out the window. He knew he didn't want to know what the word meant anyways.

They pulled up to a nice Japanese restaurant called Yotsuba.

"Yeah! We're eating here!" Naruto jumped out of the car and ran in. Sasuke just sighed and followed him in. They took a seat across from eachother in the upper part where Japanese-like tables were and looked at the menus.

"I think I'll get pork Ramen this time." Naruto stated.

"You always get ramen. Try something different." Sasuke said.

"Well this place has like the best ramen _ever_!" Naruto informed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and placed his menu down. The waitress soon came by and they ordered their food which they quickly got.

"So Naruto, you are seriously about to eat Ramen at 8:30am?"

"Yep." Naruto said and dug in. Sasuke just watched and ate his Miso soup and rice.

While Naruto ate, he thought about how he probably shouldm't lead Sasuke on. But some part of him told him that it was o.k. That it would result in a happy ending. Naruto decided to listen to that voice. They finished their meals with small talk in between and left, leaving a generous tip. They sat in the parking lot for a little.

"So, where to next?" Sasuke asked.

"School." Naruto replied and buckled is seat belt. Sasuke copied.

"You want to go to school?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded.

"Unlike you, I need to go to school everyday to pass." Naruto informed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said and they drove off.

They reached school before 3rd hour and right when they entered the building, Sasuke pulled Naruto into him.

"Sasuke, what are you doing." Naruto whined and pulled away. Sasuke just pulled him back and gave him a small kiss.

"No ones going to know, they're all in class." Naruto said and gave him another kiss, this one more deeper. Boy was Sasuke wrong.

By 5th hour, Naruto was mad. Pretty much the whole school knew about him and Sasuke. He was so furious, that when a guy made a kissy sound at Naruto; he was left with a bloody nose. He was going to find out who told the school. And when he did, they were going to be skinned, eaten, shot, and burned while he danced around their ashes. He went to his locker and out his books in that he didn't need. When he turned around, he saw Sasuke standing there.

"You heard what's going around the school?" Sasuke asked.

"No duh." Naruto angrily replied. Sasuke gave him a look.

"I didn't say anything before you jump to that conclusion." Sasuke stated. Naruto sighed.

"I know." Naruto said Sasuke stepped closer.

"Well now that's it's out, we can be more public." Sasuke said and gave a devious smirk.

"Geez teme, didn't know you were and exhibitionist." Naruto said playfully.

"There's many things you don't know about me." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto into him. Naruto smiled and pulled away.

"Well I'm not." He said. Naruto heard a gasp and turned his head to see Ino and some of her posse drooling at them.

"What?" Naruto asked. Ino collected herself a little.

"I just made up that rumor as a ploy. I didn't know it was true!" Ino elclaimed. Naruto's face went red with anger.

"What…did…you…fucking…say?" He seethed.

"Oops." Ino squeaked and ran from the blond terror chasing her.

Naruto sat in Sasuke's car and sulked. Sure he caught up to Ino, but since he was cool with her, he only yelled at the girl. When they pulled up in Naruto's driveway, Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What? You wanna come in?" He asked.

"Why not?" Sasuke replied and got out of his car with Naruto. They Walked up the stairs and down the hall to Naruto's room and made themselves comfortable. Sasuke was quietly watching a movie while the little boy in his arms was thinking. Naruto had clearly told himself that he had no feelings for Sasuke but lately, he had a really hard time feeling that. _Maybe it's lust_ Naruto thought _yea, lust_ He said and curled into Sasuke more.

The movie had ended and Naruto looked at the clock. It read 7:30pm. He nudged Sasuke, who was now asleep, awake and told him he had to go. Sasuke nodded and got up. Naruto walked Sasuke to the door and as soon as Sasuke opened it, He saw Minato standing there.

"Hi Sasuke, I haven't seen you in so long!" He greeted with a smile. Naruto sighed a sigh of relief that his father wasn't drunk.

"Hello Mr. Namikaze." He greeted and let the man by. He exited the door and Naruto followed behind.

"Naruto, are you going somewhere?" Minato asked Naruto shook his head.

"Just seeing Sasuke out." He told his dad and made a hasty escape. The two boys stood on the porch and just looked at each other. Naruto leaned forward and kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said. Sasuke Nodded and made his way down the driveway. When he reached his car Sasuke called out to him.

"I love you." He said. Naruto gave an uneasy smile.

"I love you too." He replied. Sasuke smiled a small smile to himself (Yes, Uchihas give those tiny smiles occasionally.) and got into his car. Naruto went into his house and for the first time, he felt guilty. He was really messing with Sasuke. I mean, Sasuke just told him he loved him! Naruto sighed. Well if he were to end it now, he would never be friends with Sasuke again. Oh well, he might as well play along.

Naruto sat in bed thinking about what Sasuke said. His mood about it had totally changed. Sure he still felt guilty about playing with Sasuke but he was now happy to. The last person to tell him they loved him was Sai. And that was last year. Naruto sighed. Maybe he could love Sasuke. It was possible. He was a great kisser and totally hott. On top of that, they got along well and he was hott. Sasuke seemed like he could take care of Naruto, and He was hott. Naruto shook his head _Stop thinking about Sasuke!_ He ordered himself then laid down in his bed. That night, he had the first of many wet dreams about Sasuke.

-----------------------------x---------------------------

**UWA!! I forgot to put this chapter in DX Well it's in now so...bye**

**luv,**

**Vannah**


	7. Chapter 7

**The re-wrie begins here. I'm sorry if I mess up Naruto and Naruko. I know, "how can you mix those two names up?" well, I don't know, I just like when I type sasuke or Sakura, it ends up like sasuka. **

**Sasuke- I don't not own Naruto.**

**Me- Thanks for sayin that for me Sasuke.**

**Sasuke- Whatever. Now were is my twenty bucks?**

**Me- In that dark room over here. Hehehe… **

----------------------------x---------------------------

It had been three weeks since the whole school drama; Naruto was happy that no one made a big deal out of it. The one thing that still annoyed him was his exhibitionist boyfriend and the fan girls that were encouraging him. Naruto had also let himself believe that he had a small attraction to Sasuke and nothing more. And that the attraction came from the way they had been. Naruto was thinking about all of this when Sasuke came down the hall and called to Naruto. Naruto turned and smiled think of the devil he thought. He waited as Sasuke came to him.

"Hey." Sasuke said

"Hi." Naruto said. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they continued walking. They walked in comfortable silence until they came to his and Naruto's next class, 2nd hour History. Naruto sat in his desk and Sasuke stood near Naruto's desk. Naruto was copying Sasuke's work while Sasuke was just staring at Naruto. Naruto noticed and looked up.

"What?" He asked

"You are so sexy." Sasuke murmured to Naruto. Naruto blushed.

"Don't say stuff like that in school." Naruto murmured back. Naruto finished copying and the teacher came back in class. Sasuke quickly made it back to his desk. During class, Naruto listened intently while Sasuke watched Naruto. The whole time he was telling himself to stop, but he couldn't. He had always been like that; so obsessed with Naruto, it was scary. He told himself it wasn't healthy but now Naruto was his, so it made it o.k.…right?

Naruto was laying on his living room couch and eating an apple while watching his favorite show Narue (A/N- Yes, It's Naruto.) when the doorbell rang. He expected it to be Sasuke but was surprised to see Sakura and Kiba standing there.

"Hey." He greeted them with a huge smile. They let themselves in and took off their shoes and wore looks as if they were doing something serious.

"What's up? Naruto asked and made his way back to the living room up the stairs. They all settled into the sofa and Sakura looked at Naruto with a serious look.

"So spill." She said sternly.

"Spill what?" Naruto asked.

"Don't bullshit us Uzumaki. How is the Uchiha in bed?" Kiba interrogated. Naruto blushed deeply.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Is he good in bed? We need to know this so we know you got the best." Sakura said.

"We haven't even done it yet!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He mocked. Naruto crossed his arms.

"It's only been a month. Does every relationship I'm in need to be rushed?" He asked.

"Every? You had Sai, which lasted a month and Neji was your fuck buddy for a while." Kiba said then realized he shouldn't when Naruto shot him a look.

"Neji was your fuck buddy?" Sakura practically screeched. Naruto hushed her.

"How come you told Kiba!" She said with a pout.

"I didn't. He caught us." Naruto explained. Sakura flipped her hair.

"Well, whatever. It's no fair. Does Sasuke know?" She asked and gave a devilish smile.

"No. I expect you not to tell him. Or anyone. Got it?" Naruto more of stated than questioned. Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine, but you gotta spend more time with us o.k.? You seem too wrapped up in Sasuke and it's scary." Sakura said and Naruto nodded. Then realized what Sakura said. And huffed.

"I'm not too wrapped up in Sasuke." He mumbled

"Dude, yea you are." Kiba interjected. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You know what? I'm not gonna' argue." He said and slouched back in his seat.

"So you promise?" Sakura asked.

"Fine." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"Good. Now how is it in Sasukeland?" Sakura asked.

"Good I guess." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"What you guys are already having problems?" Kiba asked.

"No. it's just I'm not sure I like him, ya'know?" Naruto explained.

"Then why are you goin' out with him? I mean you're the one who said don't waste your time with someone you don't like." Sakura said Naruto shrugged.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I don't get a lot of guys. So I just jump at any chance I get now." Naruto said. Kiba laughed and mumbled hypocrite and Sakura shook her head.

" I don't get you at all, Naruto." She said then turned serious. "You better not hurt him. If you do, I swear I'll pull your intestines out of your mouth then play jump rope with them until you're sorry." She said. Naruto nodded but looked scared and Kiba laughed again.

"I thought you loved me more Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"I do, I made a worse threat to him." Sakura said with a smile.

"Scary." Naruto said then looked to the television to watch his ninja show. Saukra noticed and perked up.

"Ohmigod! I love this show!" She screeched and turned her attention to it.

"Has Narue found Sasaki yet?" She asked

"No, He's still looking." Naruto informed and Sakura nodded. They were absorbed in it until Naruto's phone started playing 'control' By Metro Station.

"New ringer?" Sakura asked Naruto nodded. He looked at his phone. One new text from Sasuke the phone read. Naruto opened his phone to read the text. Sakura peered over to read it too.

Hey what are you doing??? It read Naruto texted him back

Nuthin much watchin tv w sakura n kiba Naruto texted back. Naruto got a text back that only said o.k. then he put hi phone into his pocket.

"Was that Sasuke you were texing?" Sakura asked in a smug tone.

"No, it was the Muffin Man, now shush!" Naruto blushed and cursed when his phone signaled another text from Sasuke. Damn personal ringtones

do you whant to catch a movie tonight?? it read Naruto quickly texted back

no i told thm id hand out w/ thm only 2nite

kk i love you

i wuv u 2Just as Naruto sent his last text, Sakura snatched his phone away then ran back to a chair across the room. Naruto didn't even flinch at this and let her take his phone.

"Dammit, you deleted everything! Oh here...I wuv u 2, oh c'mon Naruto, are you 4 or something?" Sakura teased and Kiba laughed at it.

"Dude, I swear, Sasuke has turned you into a pussy. I want the trying to be straight Naruto back." Kiba said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Fuck you all." Naruto huffed as he sunk into his spot on the sofa.

"Well I guess you'll have to since you're not getting any from Sasuke." Kiba remarked. Naruto turned a little red with anger.

"I hate you!"

----x----

Naruto was frightened when he felt some nudge him in his sleep. Nobody was sleeping over and his dad hadn't come home yet so who could it be? He opened an eye to see his mother kneeling next to his bed and pushing him.

"Mama?" He asked in a groggy voice. Kushina smiled and motioned to some suitcases.

"Get packing baby, we're leaving." She said and smiled brightly. Naruto shot up in the bed and looked at her.

"Really?" He said then rubbed his eyes as if to insure himself he wasn't sleeping. Kushina nodded and got up from the floor.

"Yes, now come on. I'll help you out. Take only things you can't live without, the car can only hold so much." Kushina told him. Naruto nodded and packed his things with great speed. Pretty soon they were all done and loaded the car without incident. It wasn't until they were down the road that Naruto realized they really were leaving. A part of him was sad at that. It meant that he would never see his dad again. Not the drunken, abusive dad but the kind and cheery dad. Naruto almost cried at that thought but then quickly pulled himself together. With happier thoughts Naruto drifted to sleep in the car.

---x--

Naruto woke in a small white room with off white lace curtains and a small nightstand. His items were placed in a corner of the room and outside the open door; he could see a familiar hallway. It then dawned on him that he was at his Aunt Mai and Uncle Matt's house. Slowly he got out of bed and walked down the halls. He came into the living room to see everyone sitting and talking. Including his thin cousin Naruko. Naruko was 4 years younger than Naruto but was born on October 10th and looked so much like Naruto it was scary. Her parents named her Naruko after Naruto and really it fit her. Naruko caught sight of Naruto and ran to hug him.

"Naruto I missed you so much! How have you been? I'm so sorry all that happened to you! How's school? Did you meet any girls? Oh I can't believe how much I missed you!" She said in one breath. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"I missed you too...Oh shit, I have to call Sasuke!" Naruto yelled then ran out of Naruko's grip and back into the room he was in. He opened the bag he remember putting his cell phone in and opened it to see he had missed calls. Three from Sakura and two from Sasuke. He called Sakura back first and calmed her down, telling her he was okay and that he was at his mother's sister's house. She sighed and yelled at Naruto some more before she hung up. Next Naruto called Sasuke and was greeted with the answering machine.

"Hey it's me! I'm calling to let you know I'm at my aunt Mai's house and I'm not dead or something. Call me back. I love you." Naruto chirped into the phone. He hung up and turned when he heard a giggle. Naruko was standing at the door, looking mischievous.

"Who was that you were calling?" She asked with and evil smile on her face.

"My boyfriend." Naruto shrugged and put his phone into his pocket. Naruko looked at him for a second then she gasped.

"You have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me you were gay? When did it happen? What's his name?" She gushed. Naruto smiled and sat on the bed, Naruko following.

"Um...yes, because you never called and asked, um, well science says you're born gay so 17 years ago. Unless you're talking about my relationship then it hasn't been that long, and it's Sasuke, you know him." Naruto answered as quickly as she asked.

"Wow, to think you would end up with Sasuke." Naruko said with starry eyes.

"End up with him? I'm 17; I doubt he's going to be the one I'll spend my life with." Naruto stated, making Naruko roll her eyes.

"Well if it's up to Sasuke, you'll probably be together forever. And when you fall out of love with him, He'll probably tie you up and make you love him." Naruto said. Naruto thought about it then nodded.

"You're probably right."

----x----

Dinners with Aunt Mai, Uncle Matt and Naruko were always exciting and though Naruto expected the opposite, that night's dinner was no exception. When just the bread was on the table, Naruto's cell phone played the song that told him Sasuke had texted him. It just said "hey can I call you?" so Naruto texted back yes then excused himself from the table. Just as he made it out of his seat Naruko looked at him and smiled innocently, which meant trouble.

"Where are you going? Are you going to call you boyfriend?" She asked. That had caught everyone's attention and made them look at Naruto.

"I have no Idea what you're talking about." Naruto said back, hoping to play it off. Before he could take another step, his cell phone rang.

"Oh so he was going to call you..." Naruko glared at her and she just smiled.

"Boyfriend?!?" Kushina asked, shocked. "I thought you liked that girl Sakura." Naruto didn't reply and answered the phone.

"Hey." He said and walked out of the room, ignoring Kushina demanding him to come back and Mai's attempts to calm her down.

"Did I call at the wrong time?" Sasuke asked, referring to the background noise.

"No, it's a good time." Naruto reassured. He made his way to the guest room he was staying in and sat on the bed.

"Where are you? I mean besides your aunts house. I want to take you out tonight." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"It's um...you take the freeway..."Naruto started then thought a little. Sasuke almost laughed at Naruto's lack of direction. "Just Go to MapQuest!"

"I'll put in the GPS, Now tell me the address and I'll head on over."

"Okay!" Naruto chirped and proceeded in giving the address. As soon as he hung up, someone started talking to him.

"So Sasuke is your boyfriend." Naruto looked up and one thought ran through his mind. _What a perfect place to end a chapter._

------------x------------

Well that was my version of a cliffhanger XD. Do you like the re-write or the original better? I'm trying not to put as much drama in this time so I took out the rape and murder. Though I think I'll make Minato find them... Naruko is supposed to be like my inner girl. She acts like how I act when I feel girlie and stuff. well my fingers hurt so bye

luv,

Vannah


	8. Chapter 8

Well it's been a long time. How have you guys been? I've been busy and grounded. Well enjoy!

WARNING- You may not know this yet, but this contains shonen-ai. Not yaoi, Shonen-ai. Also I did a little freshman bashing in here! Sorry freshies, I love you!

I don't own anything mentioned in this story unless it's something I came up with….

-------------x-------------

Kushina stared at her son, disbelief written all over her face. How dare her son not tell her, the one who birthed and raised him, that he was gay! She stared him down until Naruto squirmed from the awkwardness and spoke.

"Well Yeah, Sasuke's my boyfriend and we've been going out since like I don't remember. You know remembering isn't my strong point. I'm sorry I didn't tell you mom, I thought you would kick me out into the cold or run off and leave me with dad or- but he was cut off by his mom hugging him

"It's okay baby, I don't mind that you're gay, you know your uncle Jirochu is gay and Mai used to like girls until she met Matt. I wasn't going to be mad at you if you told me this, sweetie." She said and kissed the top of her sons head. Naruto sighed and hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you mama! Now I'm going to go change. Sasuke's going to be here soon." Naruto said and ran to his room to change from sweats to dark jeans and a Yellow-Orange shirt. It was then the doorbell rang and Naruto ran to answer it only to be beaten by Naruko.

"Oh nice to see you, Sasuke. So have you been using protection when banging my cute cousin?" She asked as she let him in.

"Naruko!" Naruto yelled and pushed her out of the way. Sasuke almost laughed at the scene but instead he just spoke.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked Naruto who smiled and took Sasuke's hand.

"Let's go."

---x---

Naruto smiled in content as they drove home from a new Japanese restaurant that had just opened up. The ramen there was delicious and the mochi he had for desert was good too. Sasuke smiled at the look of bliss on Naruto's face and took his hand.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" he asked. Naruto thought for a while then shook his head no.

"I just want to go back to your place. I really don't feel like putting up with Naruko when I get home." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded then drove. They got there in no time and as soon as they entered, they went into Sasuke's room. Naruto lay on the bed and turned on the television. Sasuke lay next to him and kissed him softly. Naruto kissed him back but focused mainly on the television. Sasuke frowned at the lack of attention and tried again, only to get the same response.

"Naruto, turn off the T.V." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head and still stared at the screen as it told him about Lindsay Lohan and other stars. Sasuke took the remote from him and turned it off himself.

"What the hell!" Naruto screeched and tried to get the remote back.

"Usuratonkachi." He said then put the remote on the nightstand. Naruto reached for it but Sasuke blocked him.

"Don't be such a bitch, Sasuke. I was watching _TMZ_!" Naruto said and tried to get the remote again. Sasuke then pulled him onto his lap and kissed Naruto passionately.

"That's right, you _were _watching _TMZ_." He whispered and kissed him again. Naruto slimed as soon as he figured out what Sasuke wanted and kissed his nose then got up.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said then took some of Sasuke's pyjamas and a towel into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed in defeat when he heard the lock click and turned on the television to watch _Lifetime_.

---x---

Naruto woke up and sighed as he saw that Sasuke wasn't awake. He thought about turning on the T.V. but decided to look for something to do in Sasuke's room to entertain himself. He found and old photo album that was dated eight years ago. He opened it up to see pictures of the young Sasuke Naruto used to follow around like a dog and some pictures with himself in it. He smiled at the memories that came back with each picture then once he came to the last one, he put the photo album back and jumped onto Sasuke's bed. Sasuke stirred but didn't wake and Naruto sighed. How dare Sasuke not wake at his implied command! Naruto jumped up more and Sasuke groaned "stop that" then went back to sleep. That made Naruto want to do it more so he jumped and then left to see if Mikoto was up because he was hungry.

When Sasuke made it to the kitchen, Naruto was eating eggs and biscuits with bacon and talking to Itachi about some world Affair. He fixed himself a plate then sat next to Naruto. Naruto didn't look at him and continued his conversation with Itachi. Sasuke fought the urge to pout and just ate his food. When Naruto finished talking he smiled at Sasuke and kissed his cheek.

"Mornin'" He said then took another bite off his plate. Sasuke grunted in response and didn't bother to advert his gaze from his food. Naruto just shrugged and ate the rest of his food

"I'm gonna get dressed." Naruto announced then left, leaving Itachi and Sasuke alone with each other.

"So little brother, have you and Naruto done it yet?" He asked with a taunting grin

"OH MY GOD! WHY IS EVERYONE EFFING OBSESSED WITH OUR SEX LIFE?!? DOES IT MATTER IF WE HAVE DONE IT OR NOT?" Sasuke yelled then got up, leaving his unfinished breakfast behind.

"So that's a no?" Itachi snickered behind him.

"OH MY GOD!"

---x---

When Naruto entered his school on Monday, he was ambushed by four freshman who were the size of grown woman. The only way he knew that they were freshman was the fact that they were all wearing their class shirts. Who wears class shirts for no reason besides freshmen?

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"We want you to dump Sasuke." The tallest of them demanded. Naruto rolled his eyes and walked around them. He had no time to play with little children, He took about two steps and then one of the girls took his shoulder and forced Naruto to look their way.

"Don't ignore us! Now you better dump Sasuke or we'll mess you up so bad, Sasuke would never want to look at your ugly face again." The fattest of them threatened. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Poor, poor, little freshman. Why don't you just go back to your side of the school and we'll avoid conflict." Naruto said as if he was talking to children and one of the girls fumed and punched him square in the face. Naruto gasped and put his hand to his face then punched her back, though it was nearly not as hard as her punch.

"How dare you hit a girl?!?" The smaller of the girls yelled and slapped him.

"How dare _you_ hit my boyfriend?" a calm voice said as it neared them. The freshman looked up in fear and embarrassment to see Sasuke coming their way. "Now how about you leave before I report you four for assault?" The girls ran off muttering apologies and Sasuke glared and took Naruto's in his arms.

"Are you all right?" He asked Naruto. Naruto glared at him and pushed out of his arms.

"I can handle myself." He muttered.

"Obviously not." Sasuke pointed out, pointing to the still in sight girls.

"You know what, go play prince charming for some one else, I don't need protection." Naruto hissed then stomped off. Sasuke sat there, too shocked to chase after him, and thought _when the hell did my boyfriend decide to be my girlfriend? _

---x---

Naruto was still furious when school let out and as he got to his locker, a familiar figure showed up and he cursed his day for getting worse.

"Go away, Sai." Naruto sighed as he put his unneeded books on his top shelf.

"But I need to talk to you. Can you meet me tonight at 6. We'll meet at Starbucks like old times." Sai said and gave pleading eyes until Naruto sighed.

"Fine, but you have to pick me up, I have no car." Naruto agreed.

"I remember. Is your address still the same?" Sai asked.

"No but my number is. Call me and I'll give you my new one when I get home." Naruto said then closed his locker.

"Okay." Then Sai walked off. Naruto sighed as soon as Sai was around the corner and as he turned around, he jumped as he Saw Sasuke there.

"You're meeting up with Sai?" Sasuke questioned angrily.

"So what?" Naruto said then moved around Sasuke to head to the door.

"So, he's your ex-boyfriend who's still in love with you and you agree to hang out with him? Naruto what about me?" Sasuke yelled then covered his mouth after his put of Character outburst.

"Wait, do you think I'm going to cheat on you? Come on Sasuke; give me more credit than that. "Naruto sneered then walked off to see if he could bum a ride off of Sakura. Sasuke just sighed and punched a locker. He just totally f-ed up.

------------x------------

So yes, I'm not dead. I'm sorry this is short, It's not even 3 pages but I've been Lazy and busy and I just wanted to update so no one will think I'm dead. So tell me what ya think!


	9. Chapter 9

I hate how this chapter starts out. The first three paragraphs are horrible. It's a shame I'm too lazy an uncreative to make them better. Oh well…

I do not own Naruto. This will be the last time I tell you for this story….*sob*

-------------x-------------

To say Naruto was pissed to no end would be an understatement. Who did Sasuke think he was to tell him who to like and not to like! He angrily stormed into his next class and sat down with a loud thud. He was grateful that few people actually cared about others business in his school because he did not need a "what's wrong?" at the moment. Wait, scratch that, he needed Sakura or Hinata or some one like that to ask. It was too bad he was alone in this class.

He sat through the whole class fuming and once the bell rang, he ran out to start a Sakura/Hinata hunt. He finally caught sight of pink hair and began walking faster to catch up with her but some one took his arm and stopped him, making Naruto jump and almost scream. He looked at the person, ready to curse them out and saw it was Sasuke. He sighed and shrugged out of his grasped then continued walking.

"Wait, Naruto we need to talk." Sasuke called after him as he tried to catch up. Naruto picked up speed so that he was practically running but eventually, Sasuke caught up and cornered him between two walls.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry. You do have the right to do whatever. But it's just," Sasuke sighed then all of a sudden, he became possessive. "It's just you're mine and I don't want you to be with anyone else but me. Shit, if you were to break up with me, I might even become insane and kidnap you." Naruto laughed at the kidnapping part and patted Sasuke's head.

"Well as kinky as the kidnapping sounds, I'm not going to break up with you because you're possessive as hell; I mean I knew that before I said yes to you. Now I just need you to be okay with me talking to Sai." Naruto said Sasuke shook his head and glared at Naruto.

"Sai has pretty much molested you and you want me to be okay with you two being friends?!?" Sasuke practically screeched. Naruto thought about it and frowned but nodded.

"You don't know Sai like I do; he's not some maniac who'll keep me in a room for pleasure like you." Naruto said jokingly to lighten the mood.

"Well be safe. If he tries anything funny, call me and I'll be there to save you." Sasuke promised Naruto glared and pushed Sasuke out of his way and walked off. When did he become the damsel in distress?

Naruto ran to the door once it rang at the time Sai was to arrive but cursed as Naruko got the door first.

"Sai's here! I guess this means he's over Sasuke and with him now! I want my 15 bucks, dad!" Naruko yelled. Naruto sighed and pushed her out of the way.

"I didn't break up with Sasuke; now go get your own life." Naruto growled at her then exited with a laughing Sai in tow.

They entered the nice yet small Starbucks and sighed as their seat in the back corner was taken be a man on is laptop. Instead, they slid into their "Emergency booth".

"Thank you for coming with me." Sai said and gave Naruto one of his fake smiles.

"You're welcome, now I don't want you to be fake I need the real you and a real explanations so I know I'm not wasting my time." Naruto said bluntly and Sai nodded.

"All right but first let me but you a caramel frapiccino."

"Oh my, do you know me well."

Through their talking, they caught up a lot, talking about everything that the other missed in the past six months. It was like the other times they had came their when they were together and it was nice to Naruto to just talk to Sai and not be sexually harassed. It ended quickly though when they hit the twenty minute silence mark and Sai broke it.

"Naruto I still love you. I regret ever breaking up with you and I want you to take me back" He said while looking dead into Naruto's eyes and hold a voice that was completely serious. Naruto stared back, at loss to what he should say. Sure, he still had feelings for Sai, he was his first love, but he was dating Sasuke now. But he never loved Sasuke that way, he was just something he wanted to claim and not hurt right? Wrong. He knew he was just telling himself that to protect himself from his heart. He was in love with Sasuke and it just took Sai's confession to help him figure it out. Slowly, Naruto smiled and shook his head then went a little somber.

"I'm sorry Sai, I mean I love you, I'll always love you, but I love Sasuke more." Naruto admitted, answering Sai's feelings with all seriousness. Sai frowned for a second but quickly hid it with his fake smiles and shrugged his head.

"Well that's it. Can we still be friends; we've never tried just that." He suggested. Naruto smiled and took Sai's hand that was on the table, he was so happy that it didn't end in a fight.

"Yea, I'd like that."

---x---

Once Naruto entered his house from being out with Sai, he noticed Sasuke's shoes were at the entryway but he didn't remember seeing his car on the driveway. Slightly confused, he went into his living room and saw Naruko and his mom talking to Sasuke about some reality show. He said hello to them and without even bothering to give Sasuke a look, he left for his room. Less than a second later, Sasuke followed behind him and entered, looking angry and confused.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me for some odd reason but can you at least hint to me what I did wrong because I can't read minds." He hissed. Naruto didn't say a think but instead sat on his bed and began looking at his nails like they were the "Mona Lisa".

"Can you stop acting so immature and tell me what's wrong? I let you go see Sai so what are you so pissed at?" He asked then took a step closer to Naruto.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you treat me like some naïve girl when I'm not!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the reason Naruto was mad then shook his head.

"You're not a girl but you are naïve, I mean you went out with a man that has been assaulting you for days and you think you're not naïve? What if he was going to take you some place and force you? He could've hurt you and-." he said but cut himself off. If something happened to Naruto, Sasuke would never be able to live with himself and he knew it. Slowly, he made his was to Naruto's bed then took the angry boy into his arms.

"I love you." He said then placed a soft kiss on the corner of Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't answer but instead gave a half-hearted glare. Sasuke gave a really small smile then kissed Naruto again on his nose then his cheek. Naruto finally broke and smiled back then cuddled closer in his arms.

"I love you too." Naruto said, and kissed Sasuke deeply. Sasuke kissed back immediately and began to pry open Naruto's mouth with the tip of his tongue. Naruto opened for him and their tongues began to battle until Naruto gave up and began to focus more on getting Sasuke's shirt off. He almost successfully got if off but the door opened and some one yelped.

"Oh god, you guys were about to have sex! Look mom, live gay sex!" Naruko screamed and jumped up and down. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and glared at her then gave an apologetic look to his aunt.

"Do you need me for something?" He asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"We were just seeing if Sasuke was going to stay the night, though now I don't think that's the most appropriate choice." Mai said and tried not to sound embarrassed or weirded out.

"No, we can be good kids, we promise!" Naruto pleaded. Mai sighed and shook her head.

"If I hear noises, you two will be separated." And with that, Mai left, dragging Naruko behind her.

"Hey Sasuke, let's go out next weekend." Naruto suggested. Sasuke nodded but smirked at Naruto and gave him a knowing look.

"Wait, do you want to spend time with me or do you want to get me alone and take my innocence?"

"Well both, so can you make the plans and everything because I'm broke and lazy." And with that, Naruto got up and switched his day clothes to his pyjamas and threw some of his oversized shirts and bottoms to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly put on the clothes then crawled right back into the bed and waited for Naruto who was putting all the clothes away and messing with different things before finally stopping and getting into bed and curling to Sasuke.

"G'night, SasuSasuSasuke." Naruto sang.

"Night, weirdo." Sasuke said back and they both drifted into sleep.

---x---

Naruto sighed a dramatic sigh and banged his head onto his desk constantly as Sakura continued to talk about the new transfer guy who was a sophomore for Christ sake! On top of that, he had told every girl that he had a _boyfriend_! It seemed girls these days were utterly stupid. At least it was finally Friday and he and Sasuke were going to spend the whole entire weekend together in Chicago, windy beautiful, 4 hours away by train Chicago! Now if only he could get through the rest of the day…

Once the last bell rang, Naruto quickly jumped out of his seat and ran out of the class, not caring that the teacher was saying something or that he left Shikamaru behind. All that mattered to him was getting out and being with Sasuke. Once he had got all the school things he needed for the weekend and went to Sasuke's car to wait for him. He didn't wait long though because Sasuke came out a few seconds later and they boarded the car and drove to Naruto's house first to get his stuff.

Once there, Naruto quickly grabbed his already packed bag and ran to the car, leaving a note to let everyone know he had left since no one was home. He ran back to the car, they drove to Sasuke's house next, and he quickly got his bag and bid a good-bye to his mom before they left. On the road, the actuality of the trip just hit Naruto. He was going to a far-away place with Sasuke and they were going to have sex. Naruto swallowed and prayed to God nothing would go wrong.

-----------x-----------

So if any1 actually looked at my page, I lied. This isn't the last chapter, I'm nearing the end though. And since I'm grounded, don't expect a fast update…wait, have I ever been fast at updating? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed

Love, Peace, and Hair Grease,

Vannah


	10. Chapter 10

So this is it. The last chapter and I mean it this time. im going to miss u kids. remember to floss regularly and listen to your friends when they tell you they gave you mono when u fell asleep. Im gonna stick 2 oneshots after this w/ a few small chapter fics cuz im lazy. Not cuz im a busy person or some other lame BS, im just effin lazy. Well enjoy and remember... I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS TURNED LAMENESS THAT IS NARUTO NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING I DON'T OWN BUT MENTION

----------X----------

Sasuke and Naruto reached their hotel at 8:30pm and Naruto was completely tired due to a long week and a boring train ride filled with Narue box set season 11 and a boring Sasuke. The hotel was a short taxi drive away but the taxi man was playing some smooth jazz on V 98.7* thus making it next to impossible for Naruto to stay awake. So it wasn't a surprise that Naruto just went to the bed and fell asleep once he entered the room. It upset Sasuke though because he hoped to get lucky that night and spend the whole trip inside, keeping each other company but with Naruto going to sleep, he knew his plan was not going to work. So with a sigh, Sasuke changed his and Naruto's clothes and went to sleep next to his dozing love.

Naruto woke with the sun like usual and stared at the white ceiling and pale gold walls wondering where the hell he was until he remembered that he was at an hotel. So without caring if he woke Sasuke, Naruto got up and began exploring the large room they had.

The bedroom itself was nice. It consisted of a black wire framed king sized bed with white bedding, a crème nightstand on each side and black and white lamps above it. There were two white chairs and a gold table in a corner and a flat screen television was on the wall directly in front of him and a door a few feet away from the bed, which Naruto guessed was the bathroom, since there was a mirror closet on the right wall. Just looking at the room made Naruto feel poor because he knew he could never afford a bedroom as fancy as that one...in fact he wished he was so rich to where the room didn't look fancy at all. He knew Sasuke probably paid a good sum of money for this place which he thought was a waste because Holiday Inn would have been cheaper and hold its purpose. Just then, that song Holidae Inn popped in Naruto's head and he began humming until he remembered there were other rooms so he began to explore the pale blue and white bathroom and the living room full of red and gold with a matching kitchen. The hotel was too fancy for Naruto's taste so he went back to the bedroom and tried to wake Sasuke so they could go explore the town.

It was 3:30pm and not once did Sasuke get Naruto to even consider going back to the hotel. They had walked from the upper part of downtown to the lower and Naruto began begging to visit Navy Pier. With a lot of arguing and lustful promises, they took a taxi to Navy Pier and after waiting a long time to actually enter the mall, they shopped a little. Well more like Naruto begged and Sasuke bought everything he asked for. It was almost 8PM when Naruto decided he was done for the day and they headed back to the hotel.

"Oh my god, I had alot of fun! Ne Sasuke, we should visit here more!" Naruto ranted as soon as they entered their room. Sasuke didn't respond but instead placed the bags Naruto made him carry in a chair and took Naruto into his arms.  
He kissed him once then looked at Naruto with eyes explaining what he wanted and Naruto ran out of his arms.

"I'm going to shower now then we can play cards or something!" Naruto yelled and ran into the bathroom, forgetting about his clothes. He regretted not bringing them too, because he now had to walk out in only a towel and he knew Sasuke wanted sex but it was Sasuke's first time and Naruto would feel bad if he made his first time bad. Well Sasuke could top…but that could mean Naruto would end up in pain. So with a deep breath, Naruto left the bathroom and went to grab is clothes and face Sasuke who was no doubt outside the room.

Sasuke was, indeed, out in the room and he smirked when Naruto came out in his towel. He watched him grab his clothes from his suitcase and before he could leave, he jumped off the bed he was on and ran to take Naruto into his arms. Naruto made stood stiff as he felt the arms around him but turned around anyways to face Sasuke.

"Hey, can you kinda let me go, I need to get my clothes on and yea." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke smirked back and kissed Naruto's neck before whispering into his hear.

"Why put them on when I'm just going to take them off." He said then began giving a few more kisses to Naruto's neck and jaw line.

"Sasuke, let's wait." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Why? I really want this and…wait, do you not want this? Naruto I thought you wanted it too." Sasuke said in a sad tone.

"I do want it Sasuke it's just that it's you're first time and it's gonna hurt you and if it won't hurt you, then you might hurt me and I'm gonna feel bad if you hate me after this and oh my god Sasuke I lost the game! I lost the effing game and all you're thinking about is losing your v-card! I knew it you only wanted sex, well fine if that's how you want it!" and with that, Naruto kissed Sasuke with all his might and after a few moans and gropes, they made it to the bed.

"Now Sasuke, I'll just-" But Naruto was cut of by Sasuke's lips.

"Shh, I know what I'm doing."

"How can you, you're a virgin."

"Fanfics."

"What? You know, fine whatever." And that's how Sasuke Uchiha lost his virginity.

---x---

It wasn't until almost noon when Naruto officially woke. Sasuke was still sleeping so he thought of getting up but a pain in his back stopped him and he lay back down. Instead he messed with Sasuke's hair and ran his fingers across his skin. He hated that Sasuke could sleep until the next night and on top of that, he was a heavy sleeper. So now all he had to do was sit there…bored. Until his phone went off and e took it from his nightstand. He looked to see it was Sakura and he smiled as he read it.

_OMG youve hvnt txtd me yet! Hav u 2 done it yet????? Was he gewd?_

_OMG sakura, you would never guess that a virgie could actually be that good. _

_**Fin…**_

*If you live near on in Detroit, you'll get this…I don't think this station can be heard in Chicago.

So the ending was short…whatevs It's over and I can go back to typing when I wanna, not every chance I get. So from now on, I'll be writing one shots or stories I'll finish before starting to post them…well now that I'm done, C YA!!!

-Vannah!!!


End file.
